


Disappointed

by Hotgitay



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, Other, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jackson has his own thoughts about Ally’s SNL performance





	Disappointed

As Jackson watched Ally perform her new song on Saturday Night Live 

He couldn’t help but wonder what exactly happened to the woman he once knew 

 

The Ally that he was looking was not the same one he met and fell in love with she was a robot consumed by commercial standards her face was different and so was that voice of hers 

Ally had changed the more and more famous she became and it didn’t sit well with Jackson not at all he didn’t buy the image she was trying to sell to the public

“Fuck the industry”Jackson muttered in between sips of his alcoholic beverage it wasn’t long till his older brother caught him redhanded drinking when he wasn’t supposed to be doing that in the first place 

“Give me that Jack”Bobby told his younger brother but Jackson just stood there frozen in place he was not in a good head space he was disappointed at what Ally had become 

Bobby grabbed the bottle out of his brothers hands and to his surprise Jackson didn’t fight back he let him he knew right from wrong at that moment he had enough to drink he didn’t need anymore 

Bobby stares at him as he let out a sigh this was heartbreaking to see his brother go through his pain like this Jackson was hurting and he was all alone in his pain 

Jackson wanted to talk to Ally but he figured he’d let it go she’s doing what she needs to do even if he doesn’t agree with it


End file.
